United Sovereign States
NATO is a federation in White Giant that provides assitance to developing countries by teaching them about economics, war and the general managing of their interests, it consists of 24 powerful countries and have an outstanding economy and a sizeable defensive and offensive military. Ideology Statement ' National-Militant Justice Assistance-Revolution Tactical-Economies Organization-Projection '''Location ' The location of the 24 countries are in different continents around the planet as mentioned: Antilia Major, Auriga Bella, Draca Mixor, Eridana, Hercula Major, Paova Major, Lynx Minor and Virgina Bella. 'History ' NATO was orginally founded by Federation of Lao (Later Republic of Yugo) and The Democratique back in 2810. It was called DAAFAR and it was only four nations strong. In around 2815 Lao entered civil unrest in a slave country occupied by it. It turned into a 6 year rebellion, which the country lost. Because of being at war so much and because of the threat of intervention by the Kingdom of Shaikot, Lao relocated and renamed the country to State of Yugobania and renamed the federation Revolutionary Nations, it was then when the federation started to attract other nations. London Pride became a member in 2826. From there he became the first Secretary of Defense and United kingdom of tamworth (third founding father) also arised through the ranks. Followed by United Kingdom of Takur, Kingdom of Shaikot, Rotterdam, The Kingdom of Aquitania (Intell), PJMAX and finally the Confederate States of America. Others that joined later were Northern Italaca and by then chairman London Pride began his reforms and estatblishing positions. Around 2834 a vote to change The fed name was made. Unanimously NATO was chosen, with Daniel (london pride) now leading, we enter a relatively peaceful era. But NATO still maintains a sizable force in defensive resources and will commit well beyond the minimum to ensure that our brothers remain independent. '''Confederate Era The coalition was temporary left in a political stall due to federal internal problems. Ishballian Holy Empire became chairman after London Pride renounced, but abdicated in favor of President Alan Watt of the Confederate States of America. As new chairman he has promised a more democratic and liberal chain of command to NATO. Statement : CSA wishes it to be known to all that he does not believe the president of the country formerly known as London Pride to be anything resembling a dictator. That mistaken statement was the opinion or possible sabotage of someone else. I am sorry for all the problems I have been a part of. I swear this is the first time I have edited this page and you can check the history, but to secure peace I am willing to make this gesture. Previous leaders *Federation of Lao (General Davis) founding DAAFAR along with The Democratique in 2809, he was chairman until the year 2816. *State of Yugobania, later Republic of Yugo (General Davis) 2820-2836 *The Democratique (Chairman during Yugo Wars) 2816-2820 abdicated in favor of London Pride. *London Pride (great britainia) 2836-2844 *Ishballian Holy Empire 2844-2845 abdicated in favor of the Confederate States of America. *Confederate States of America 2845- present. Major Council, Soviet Federation & Expansion. In 2844 acting on his own General Davis went off to explore the nearby planet of Kebir Blue. Upon landing his son Colonel Davis IV established The Cuban Empire in the name of Republic of Yugo. There he began talks with ex chairman of the Soviet Federation, the United Autonomous Republics. Soon after, the two parties drafted an agreement called the Accords of Qavran-Tamarac (of AQT), formalizing an alliance. Since then talks have begun to add a third federation from Little Upsilon or Golden Rainbow. A separate and protected NATO ISAF has been created as a training fed it is headed by Emperor Ahmed. 'News ' Currently, the federation is struggling against a critical world wide depression that began around the year 2850, all countries are loosing large amounts of money and billions in assets are being lost, many nations will not recover, this depression has been categorized as the "worst in the history of White Giant", some nations were helped by the 150 billions boost the game gave occasionaly, but now, not even that prevents the economy of each country from plummeting, many leaders around the world are taking this up to the game master, this has to stop! Wolfker 02:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Vanqar 15:35 17 August (EST) Category:Federations